dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rockfang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeon Siegepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Help:Contents page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 20:29, 2010 May 7 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for letting me know about this program, but I can't afford the $19.95 per month.--Rockfang 05:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Skin/main page I'm sorry for not discussing it with you first. I meant to leave a message on your talk page, but I guess I forgot, my apologies. Given that the wiki wasn't very active and the current look is pretty generic, with the default skin and nearly empty main page, I figured it would make sense to redesign its looks now that the new game has been announced, and to do it without first asking for permission, at least for the very day of the DS3 announcement. Can you tell me why you dislike the skin I set up? Ausir(talk) 12:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have to log off for a bit. If possible, I'd like to hold off discussing until then. Sorry for the delay.--Rockfang 12:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Please do. Hopefully, we can cooperate to make this wiki better. Ausir(talk) 02:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Go ahead and make the change. But please discuss any big changes in the future.--Rockfang 20:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. At a later point, we can also design a fully custom skin for the wiki, with a Dungeon Siege 3 theme. Ausir(talk) 20:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I fixed the infobox colors. As for importing, sure. The current version is copied from The Vault. Ausir(talk) 21:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Fixed as well. Ausir(talk) 21:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of using one of the new concept art as article backgroud, like the one I put there now? Ausir(talk) 21:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Looks cool to me. I do have an unrelated favor to ask. Per this page, could you please add source info and copyright info to any files you upload?--Rockfang 21:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. I also changed the link colors to ones taken from the DS logo. Ausir(talk) 21:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::As for favicon, this wiki could use a custom one. Maybe a "D" from the DS logo? Ausir(talk) 22:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me. I wonder where we can find a "D" not attached to an "S" like in the logo? I do remember once seeing a website/tool that would convert a graphic to a favicon. I don't remember the address though.--Rockfang 22:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Maybe the one from the DS3 logo? Ausir(talk) 23:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Seems fine to me.--Rockfang 01:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I uploaded it but the cache will take a while to refresh. Ausir(talk) 01:18, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hiya, the name's Vic. I never thought there'd be a Dungeon Siege wiki on the web, so as soon as I noticed this one, I signed up. I'll be happy to help in anyway i can! EDIT: Are you still active, since I don't see many active users left... If I want to continue my work there should at least be an admin to give some guidance about the rules. Duke Vic of Aman'Lu 22:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Duke Vic of Aman'Lu Hello :) Hello :) I like this wiki:) I little bit of work and it can really be amazing:) SiegeMaster 21:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC)